Curse of the Shadow King
by Parent12D
Summary: Zim and GIR go to graveyard and find a tiny box. Zim unleashes the Shadow King who then takes possession of GIR's body. Now Zim with assistance from Dib and Gaz along with a few others, they have to beat the Shadow King along with his allies in a fight to save GIR and the world and all mankind! Contains a bunch of Madness and insanity, as well as craziness. Rate T to be safe.
1. Shadow being and Madness

Attention, readers! This is a oneshot fanfiction of Invader Zim that I decided to do. This story first off, contains madness, curses, several antagonizing characters from the episodes, and contains a continuity of the fanfiction 'GIR and the Game Slave 4' due to Gaz's personality towards GIR. Other than that, there really shouldn't be any OOCs in this story, so please enjoy everyone.

**NOTICE: **Invader Zim is owned by the creator Jhonen Vasquez.

* * *

><p>In a graveyard, somewhere on Earth, Zim and GIR were taking a stroll through the place, in their primary disguises, as they were studying the meaning of the place.<p>

"Hmmm... it appears the humans created this place they call a 'graveyard' to store all those people that have be taken by death." Zim said.

"OH! WHAT'S THAT!?" GIR shouted excitingly, pointing to a strange tiny box.

"Relax GIR, it's just a small tiny box..." Zim then began to wonder why a small box was in the graveyard, so he decided to check it out.

"Hmmm.." Zim then began reading the side of it. "It says: THE CURSE OF THE SHADOW KING, DESTORYER AND EVIL SPIRIT UPON EARTH, CAPABLE OF MASS DESTRUCTION TO ALL HUMANS AND WAS... Hmm.. the rest of the info is scratched off.. oh well. GIR, this spirit must be used to enslave all humans! I SHALL TAKE IT!"

"YAY!" GIR shouted. "THIS IS FUN!"

"Yes it is GIR. Yes it is." Zim began to snickered as he then let out his traditional evil laughter, being followed by GIR's goofy laughter, which was heard throughout the whole graveyard.

They then went to their house, and waited for tomorrow to check out the Shadow King.

* * *

><p>The next day, Zim grabbed the box that contains the Shadow King that was on the shelf.<p>

"Alright, I'm about to release the spirit from it's slumber." Zim then caught his breath and then said. "Ahem... OH MIGHTY SHADOW KING! I CALL UPON YOU AND YOUR EVIL DARKNESS, FOR I SHALL AWAKEN YOU, AND BRING DARKNESS AND MASS DESTRUCTION TO ALL **MANKIND!"**

After that, the box slowly opened, as a purple swirling vortex emerged from a good several hundred years, and then the Shadow King, depicted as a ghostly black spirit surrounded by a purple aura, wearing a dark king's crown emerged.

_I...I HAVE BEEN AWAKEN! _The spirit shouted. _NOW I CAN ENSLAVE ALL MANKIND AND CAUSE MASS DESTRUCTION!_

"SUCCESS! NOW I CAN DESTROY ALL HUMANS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zim laughed evilly as the Shadow King looked at Zim with an annoyed look, as he then went into Zim's body.

"Hey, what the... what's going on... what's happening.." Zim asked himself as the Shadow King was planning on taking over Zim's body... Unfortunately, he was unable to do so, because of Zim's very destructive, arrogant, and overconfident personality.

_Hmmm... _The spirit was thinking. _That freaky looking alien has such a arrogant and destructive personality, that it cannot be possessed. Who would be perfect..._

"HI MASTAH! I MADE SOME WAFFLES!" GIR shouted cheerfully, as the Shadow King found the perfect victim.

_Peeerrfeccctttt... _The king grinned devilishly. _That idiotic robot will be a perfect vessel for my spirit. _

"GIR! No time for waffles!" Zim demanded. "This spirit holds the key to destroy the humans."

The Shadow King made a lounged towards GIR.

"Oooooooo..." GIR was fascinated by the spirit as the spirit started taking over GIR's small body.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." GIR shrieked like a little child as Zim was actually concerned for him.

"GIR! GIR, ARE YOU OKAY GIR!? SPEAK TO YOUR MASTER!" Zim shouted as GIR feel to the floor. A minute later, the demon had possession of GIR's body as a purplish aura surround GIR as he then stood up.

"**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEE.." **The demon chuckled. "**NOW..THIS BODY IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!**"

"Uhhh... hey... your.. your not GIR!" Zim stuttered. "Wh...Who are you!?"

"**I AM-" **The king started.

"Who are you!?"

"I'M-"

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

_"I AM THE MIGHTY SHADOW KING! THE DESTROYER OF ALL LIFE!" _The king laughed sinisterly. _"AND NOW I HAVE POSSESSION OF YOUR LITTLE ROBOT COMPANION'S BODY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Zim then gulped, looked really nervous, and was about to say a retort when suddenly, his door bursted open... the person behind it was none other than... DIB DIB DIB DIB DIB! YEAH!

"I AM DIB!" Dib shouted.

"Uhh... what's that for..?" Zim asked.

"I just felt like doing it. DI-DI-DIB! DI-DIB!" He went on yet again.

"ENOUGH!" Zim shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

"I'm just gonna take some photos and prove to everyone that your alien, that's all." Dib snickered.

"Oh no you don't! You are getting out now! I am already having some problems with GIR and this spirit, so I don't need to tolerate your crap as well, so BEGONE WITH YOU!" Zim shouted.

"Wait... what are you talking about? What spirit?" Dib asked.

Zim just pointed to GIR, being possessed by the Shadow King, as he then gave another evil laughter.

"Hey... GIR got possessed... by the Shadow King?" Dib asked in fear.

"Yes, how do you know about Shadow King?" Zim asked Dib curiously.

"I made paranormal studies about this spirit. According to my research.."

Before Dib started, another person made foot into Zim's house. It was none other, than Gaz, who was drinking the last soda.

"Gaz? What are you doing here?" Dib asked.

"I came over to play with GIR, not to listen to your rants." Gaz explained. "Oh, by the way, your voice is stupid."

"Well little Gaz, I'm afraid your playdate with GIR will have to be cancelled, for he has been possessed." Zim said as he pointed to GIR being possessed as Gaz's eyes widened.

"Oh... So what happened then Zim?" Gaz asked.

"Well you see, this spirit of the Shadow King just went and possessed GIR's body." Zim explained.

"Oh yeah Zim, as I was saying, I know about the Shadow King's history." Dib remembered.

"Okay, explain it Dib-worm! EXPLAIN TO ZIM!" Zim shouted.

"Okay, here's how it goes!" Dib started.

Dib told Zim that the spirit had existed several hundred years ago and almost destroyed all man kind, but his body was destroyed by a legendary hero, but the spirit survived and as a result, the spirit was locked in a tiny box, and placed in the graveyard. He also revealed that the spirit plans on possessing the body of a being.

"...and that Zim, is the truth about the Shadow King! Not only will it destroy the Earth, it will destroy your robot too!" Dib screamed.

"YOU LIE!" Zim shouted. "YOUR LIES ARE AS BIG AS YOUR BIG FREAKING HEAD!"

"MY HEADS NOT BIG! AND I'M TELLING THE TRUTH HERE!" Dib shouted.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just to let you know, GIR cannot be controlled. I mean after all, he is ADVANCED you know.." Zim said.

"Why don't you just command GIR to follow your orders Zim." Gaz suggested.

"I never thought of that!" Zim shouted. "GIR, COME ON! TIME TO HELP YOUR MASTER CONQUER THE WORLD! OBEY YOUR MASTER GIR!"

The king snickered evilly.

_Heheheheheee... fools! I serve NO ONE! _The king shouted. _I'm afraid your friend is doomed along with the rest of the world! And plus, you are all my slaves!_

"ZIM IS NO SLAVE TO ANYONE! NO ONE!" Zim shouted.

_Hehehehehe, you are more foolish than I anticipated. _The king said smugly. _Tell you what, I challenge you to a duel, just so I can torture you to death! If you win, which you won't, you get to have GIR back along with the Earth! And if I win, which I will, you all become my own slaves and I destroy the world and possess GIR's body...FOREVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"I accept your challenge, shadow-scum!" Zim accepted. "Just to let you know, I shall not go easy on you, for victory SHALL BE FOR ZIM!"

_We'll see about that, alien freak! We shall see. _With that, the spirit used GIR's body and took off with the rockets to the sky to set up an arena on Earth.

"Are you seriously gonna make a risky bet to defeat that monster, Zim?" Dib asked.

"If it's the only way to save GIR, yes! Besides, Zim serves no one!" Zim announced.

"I can't enjoy being around you two morons constantly!" Gaz said. "But I'm going to this arena with you Zim.."

"I'm going too Zim! FOR THE SAKE OF ALL MANKIND!" Dib shouted.

"Yes yes, for the sake of all mankind, blah blah blah.." Zim said. "Let's get going now.."

With that, Zim left the house, along with Dib and Gaz as Zim put on his disguise so they can meet this Shadow King where ever this arena is being held!

* * *

><p>They had made it to the arena of the big battle, the Shadow King, still possessing GIR, was on one side, while Zim was on the other side, with Dib and Gaz behind the out line.<p>

_Welcome fools! This is the arena that will present the GREAT BIG SPIRITUAL BATTLE OF DOOM AND BADNESS! _The spirit shouted. _Now, the way this works is that we each have partners on both teams, and we will fight to the death against each other! THE TEAM THAT SURVIVES WILL WIN THE BATTLE... which will be my squad of course. _

"Uh... how many allies are we suppose to have, total?" Zim asked, tilting his head.

_It doesn't matter, as long as your defeated and I'm victorious. _The spirit spatted out.

"So it's unlimited, huh?" Zim realized.

_Just about. _The spirit concluded. _Now, let's see your team first! So who are your allies green freak?_

"Hmmm..." Zim was thinking, when suddenly, Dib approached him.

"WAIT ZIM! I'M GONNA HELP YOU!" Dib announced.

"Wuhhhh..." Zim was confused.

"Look Zim, I don't enjoy being around you myself, in fact, I hate all of your guts inside of your alien body." Dib explained. "But I just wanna help out for this occasion, so we have to team up once again."

"I hate it when we have to team up Dib human.." Zim grumbled. "But for this one, I agree. We have to team up once again. So it's a truce, right?"

"Truce." They shook hands at the temporary partnership. "FOR THE SAKE OF ALL MANKIND!"

_Okay, so the big headed boy is one of your partners. _The spirit snickered. _Who is the second person on your team?_

Zim started thinking, when Gaz approached Zim.

"Okay Zim, I think you and Dib are a bunch of idiotic morons, but I want to join your team because I want to save GIR!" Gaz said, referring to her 'best friend'.

"YOU, JOIN MY TEAM!" Zim thought it was a joke. "I don't know Gaz-human, but I really shouldn't have a foolish earth smell like you joining the team of Zim!"

This set Gaz's mood off, so she then growled and then grabbed Zim by the shirt.

"Listen here Zim! I am gonna help you, and you are gonna let ME join, for I want to help GIR, because he's my BEST FRIEND, and he's my ONLY best friend!" Gaz started to threaten Zim. "If you don't accept me Zim, I shall enjoy the privilege of sending you into a NIGHTMARE WORLD, for which there is no awaking! So do we have a deal!?"

Zim, who was totally frightened by her threat, was shaking as he then stuttered.

"Uh... sure... o-of course you can join us little Gaz. W-welcome to the team."

"That's what I thought Zim." With that, Gaz released Zim as he fell onto the floor, and got back up.

_Okay... who else is your partner?_

"Let's see. There's the Dib-worm, and the Gaz-human.. hmmm." Zim was thinking.

"SQUEAK!" The sound of a purple plushy floating moose appeared as Minimoose wanted to help.

"Excellent Minimoose! You shall join the team of ZIM!" Zim shouted.

"SQUEAK!"

"I know Minimoose, you want to save poor GIR too huh?" Zim said, understanding Minimoose.

"SQUEAK!"

"That's what I thought!" Zim was pleased. "Make that three partners now fool!"

_Cool. _The Shadow King retorted.

"Now who else should joined me." Zim wondered. Suddenly, a fat, short, chubby looking Irken soldier approached Zim as he said.

"Invader Skoodge, reporting for duty sir!"

"Skoodge.. What are you doing here?" Zim was wondering. "I thought you got eaten by that horrible beast back on Hobo 13?"

"Well, I'm okay now. I managed to escape." Skoodge explained. "I was in your basement this whole time since."

"Okay, okay Skoodge, you can join us." Zim then offered.

"Yes! I will not let you down Invader Zim." Skoodge saluted Zim as Zim was pleased with the title he gave him.

_Okay okay, that's 4 allies! Who else are you gonna have?_ The demon spirit blurted out.

"Hmmm... I GOT IT!" Zim knew who to call. "I NEED MY TEST SUBJECT! COME ON OVER NICK!"

Suddenly, a human test subject named Nick appeared to Zim.

"Nick, human experiment number 231, are you willing to help Zim fight the bad guy, filthy human!?" He said to his subject.

"I SURE AM BOSS!" Nick shouted cheerfully. "I WILL FIGHT WITH ALL MY MIGHT! I'M SOOOOOO HAPPY! HAHAHAHA!"

"Excellent work soldier!" Zim shouted.

_Alright, anyone else?_

"Hmmm..." Zim was thinking when suddenly.

"HEYA BUDDY! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Shouted the voice of a certain, annoying red haired child.

_Oh no, please no. _Both Zim and Dib groaned at the sight of a red hair child who was smiling at the sight of Zim. It was none other than...KEEF! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!

"Keef! What do you want!?" Zim demanded.

"I heard of a wonderful battle going on, so I want to check it out, and I see that your fighting to save GIR, and I wanna team up with you, because your my best friend, MY BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST BEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTT FRIEND!" Keef said in an annoying but cheerful way.

"WHY KEEF! WHY!" Zim screamed.

"BECAUSE YOUR MY BEST BUDDY ZIM! SO CAN I JOIN!" He begged. "OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE..."

**"ALRIGHT FINE! YOU CAN JOIN OUR TEAM, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" **Zim screamed, seemingly annoyed.

"THANK YOU ZIM! I'LL BE THE BEST PARTNER POSSIBLE! Keef cheered, tears in his eyes as he was hugging Zim.

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't touch me dirt child." Zim said, pushing Keef off of him.

_So you have 6 allies now, is that all your partners green man? _The Shadow King shouted.

"Well..." Zim started.

"WAIT! I WANT TO JOIN IN TOO FOLKS!" A voice shouted in a Mexican accent. The voice belong to what appeared to be a certain chihuahua that had big eyes and had a scar above his forehead. Zim saw him and freaked out.

"MADNESS!" He shouted pointing at the dog.

"THAT'S RIGHT, MY NAME IS MADNESS!" the chihuahua shouted. "And I shall team up with you to defeat this bad shadow man bro!" Madness got into fighting position.

"Uh...okay, you can join." Zim said. "But... just because your..freaky looking...?"

"I sure am amigo." Madness commented.

"So I have all my allies, Shadow Scum! SO HAH!" Zim shouted confidently.

_ALRIGHT, NOW FOR MY ALLIES! _The Shadow King shouted willingly. _I CONTACT MY ALLIES RECENTLY AND THEY ARE NOW HERE!_

"WHO ARE THEY! TELL ZIM!" Zim demanded.

_ALRIGHT! HERE'S PARTNER NUMBER 1! _

Suddenly, another shadow being emerged from a vortex, it was a pig demon that looked scary and had met Dib and Gaz sometime before..

"BEHOLD, THE POWER OF THE SHADOWHOG!" The demon pig announced.

"Shadow what?" Zim was confused.

"It's a curse that I had activated a while back Zim." Dib explained. "I had use it on Gaz because I wanted to know what it does before using it on myself."

"Ah, okay." Zim said.

"That curse still haunts me to his day Dib." Gaz said. "I never want to taste nothing but pig for as long as I live, alright?"

"Yes, I know." Dib rolled his eyes. "So why is the Shadow Hog here."

"I am here because my filthy toilet of Piggy filth is in need of cleaning, because a certain big head did a crappy job with cleaning it so he is now gonna pay!" The shadow hog shouted.

"OH COME ON!" Dib shouted. "That had to be the worse day of my life!"

"So, that's your first partner? The Shadow Hog?" Zim asked.

_YES, NOW FOR PARTNER NUMBER 2!_

Another portal, this time from the sky appeared, and out from it, appeared a certain big sized Mooch that was suppose to sleep for a thousand years. Dib looked annoyed.

"Oh no... Not that great big mooch..." Dib groaned.

"I AM NOT A MOOCH! I AM MORTOS DE SOULSTEALER!" The mooch shouted.

"Knew it.." Dib said. "Why are you here? It's your FAULT I got arrested for messing with puppies, which is what you did, NOT ME!"

"Mortos is here to get revenge on big headed boy! YOU CALL MORTOS MOOCH! YOU SHALL PAY BIG HEAD!" Mortos shouted.

"Welcome to the club partner." The Shadow Hog remarked.

"Oh great.. your making a big deal out of a freaking stupid insult.." Dib rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Give it a rest will ya?"

"MORTOS GIVE IT A REST, AFTER GETTING VENGENCE!" Mortos shouted.

"He's got some problems, huh?" Zim muttered to Dib.

"Yeah, he's a freaking mooch, I know." Dib muttered back.

"Alright, so who else is your partner...?" Zim asked curiously.

_HERE'S PARTNER NUMBER 3 FOOLS!_

A chicky licky door appeared from the door and out from it came... a man in a chicken costume, named Chickenfoot.

"Oh god, not again!" Dib groaned.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME, I'M AN EVIL CHICKEN FREAK!" The guy shouted.

"God... Chickenfoot is a freaking fraud! I've been through this before!" Dib shouted.

"Chickenfoot?" Zim was curious.

"Yes, he basically some guy in a Chicken costume... very stupid you know?" Dib explained.

"Ah, that explains the madness..." Zim said.

"What about me amigo?" Madness asked.

"Not you, I mean real madness." Zim said.

"Oh, carry on..." Madness said.

"So what are you doing here?" Dib had to ask.

"I have decided to take the dark side, and become...A EVIL, CHICKENFOOTED FREAK THAT IS BENT ON EVIL, ON YOUR BIG HEAD, BECAUSE YOU SAY I'M A FREAK!" The guy explained to Dib.

"I didn't say that! LOOK, YOUR NOT A FREAK, YOUR JUST STUPID!" Dib shouted.

"LALALALALALA! CAN'T HEAR YA, BIG HEAD, YOU LIE!" Chickenfoot shouted. "BUT NOW I SHALL GET VENGENCE!"

"YEAH, SAME WITH US CHICKENPAL!" Mortos and Shadow Hog cheered.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M AN EVIL CHICKEN AFTER ALL!" He declared.

"He's insane.." Zim said. "More crazy than you.."

"I know.." Dib sounded annoyed.

"SO ANYWAY, WHO ELSE IS YOUR INSANE PARTNER FREAK!" Zim shouted.

_HERE IS PARTNER NUMBER 4!_

Coming from the shadows was some cloaked figure with a creepy effect with his robe.

"ZIIIIIIMMMM! ZIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM!" The figure shouted. "I HAVE COME FOR YOU AGAIN!"

"Huh? WHAT IS THIS!?" Zim asked. "Who are you!?"

"I am.." The figure started.

"Who are you!?"

"I'm..''

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"I AM POOP DAWG, THE GANGSTA SPECTOR OF DEFEAT! AND I AM HERE TO TAUNT ZIM SOME MORE BY FIGHTING HIM WITH MY HOMIES!" The figure known as Poop Dawg announced.

"Oh no... why must you torture Zim, Poop Dawg!" Zim shouted.

"I'M THE GANGSTA SPECTOR OF DEFEAT!" Poop Dawg shouted.

"More like the gangsta loser of having my foot up your rear end.." Gaz snorted.

"I'M WITH MY HOMIES! WE WILL GET OUR...VENGENCE!" Poop Dawg shouted.

"YEAH! WOOOOOOOOO!" The Shadow Hog, Mortos, and Chickenfoot cheered.

Zim rolled his eyes as he then shouted. "SO WHO ELSE WILL JOIN YOU SHADOW FREAK!?"

_PARTNER NUMBER 5, COME ON DOWN!_

Suddenly, a certain kid skipped to the dark side.

"Oh great.." Gaz sounded annoyed. "NOT HIM!"

The kid was the most ugliest human child alive, with green hair, his eyes were hanging out of the sockets, he wore dark green pants and wore a orange t-shirt with a zombie pig on fire.

"IGGGINNNNNNNSSSS!" The kid shouted in a scream-o style.

"Should have known." Gaz grumbled at the sight of Iggins.

"THAT'S RIGHT GAZ! I COME SEEKING VENGENCE!" Iggins squealed.

"Uh... who's Iggins?" Zim had to ask.

"He's a really annoying kid who has an obsession with me." Gaz explained. "Ever since he stole a Game Slave 2 from me, which was rightfully mine, and I then started terrorizing him to give it up. He was then sent flying in the elevator after I got that Game Slave 2, and he should have died, but I guess he's too insane to die."

"Ah, okay." Zim understood.

"WELL YOU. STOLE. MY. **GAME SLAVE 2**!" Iggins screamed. "BUT NOW I WILL HAVE VENGENCE!"

Iggins then noticed the Shadow Hog.

"THE ZOMBIE HOG!" Iggins shouted. "GREAT TO FINALLY MEET YOU IN PERSON!"

"I'm not the Zombie Hog, I'm the Shadow Hog... and I seek vengence too, on those heroic fools!" The Shadow Hog explained.

"MORTOS SHALL HAVE VENGENCE!"

"I'M AN EVIL CHICKENFOOT!"

"I'M THE GANGSTA SPECTOR OF DEFEAT!"

"AND I'M IGGGGIINNNNNNNSSSSS!"

"OKAY OKAY! CAN WE MOVE ON BEFORE SOME REAL MADNESS SHOWS UP!?" Zim demanded.

_Right... HERE'S PARTNER NUMBER 6!_

Suddenly, what appeared to be a Nightmare version of Ms. Bitters showed up.

"Oh no... Not this again..." Zim and Dib groaned. "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!"

"SILENCE!" Nightmare Bitters shouted. "I HAVE COME SEEKING VENGENCE ON THE BIG HEAD, FOR HIS HEAD IS THE KEY TO FREEDOM! I SHALL OPEN UP HIS HEAD AND MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME!"

"Oh great.. It's not even Halloween, and even Nightmare Bitters wants revenge." Dib grumbled.

"Talk about stupid." Zim agreed.

"I'm spooky." Nightmare Bitters said. "SO LET'S DECLARE OUR VENGENCE ON THAT BIG HEAD AND HIS GREEN FRIEND! AND THOSE OTHER FREAKS!"

"YEAH!" Shadow Hog, Mortos, Chickenfoot, Poop Dawg, and Iggins cheered, as Iggins then shouted IGGINS once again.

"This is insanity.." Zim commented.

"Tell me about it.." Dib agreed.

"NOW WHO ELSE IS GONNA BE YOUR PARTNER SHADOW FREAK!" Zim demanded to know who.

_PARTNER NUMBER 7 IS COMING ALIVE FOOLS!_

Suddenly, what appeared to be some kind of Ham monster, showed up, looking verocious and angry.

"RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR!" The Ham Demon roared.

"What's up with the ham demon...?" Dib asked curiously.

"Remember when Tak invaded the planet? The Ham Demon was one of her associates." Zim explained.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Dib remembered. "So I guess the Ham Demon wants revenge as well huh?"

"RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR!"

"I'll take that as a yes.." Dib concluded.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" The Ham Demon yelled.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cheered The Shadow Hog, Mortos, Chickenfoot, Poop Dawg, Iggins and Nightmare Bitters.

"Oh god, this is now just craziness." Zim rolled his eyes as his allies agreed. "ANYONE ELSE THAT'S ON YOUR TEAM!"

_JUST ONE MORE FOOLS, HERE'S PARTNER NUMBER 8!_

The Shadow King, still possessed as GIR clapped his 'metallic' hands, as a certain ghost showed up with a rainbow tongue, making rude sounds.

"BLARAFAFSDJAOIDWDAFAWQDACS!" The big ghost blabbled.

"OH COME ON!" Zim was officially annoyed. "THAT GHOST AIN'T EVEN AN INVADER ZIM CHARACTER!" Yes, King Boom Boo was from another universe, but the Shadow King hired him to assist him.

"Doesn't King Boom Boo make you think of a red echidna or something..." Dib was thinking.

"Yes..." Zim said, annoyed.

"BRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" King Boom Boo let out a battle cry.

"Woah woah, easy there big fella." The Shadow Hog said. "We will beat them up you know."

"HMMMMMMMMMM..." King Boom Boo made a strange sound.

"OKAY OKAY! THAT'S ALL OF YOUR PARTNERS!" Zim shouted.

_THAT'S ALL OF THEM FOOLS! _The Shadow King shouted. _WE SHALL BEGIN THE FIGHT NOW!_

"I agree!" Zim shouted back. "LET'S GO TEAM MATES!"

"Right Zim, FOR THE SAKE OF ALL MANKIND!" Dib shouted.

"Yeah... let's go.." Gaz snorted.

"SQUEAK!" Minimoose shouted.

"INVADER SKOODGE WAS BORN TO BE READY!" Skoodge shouted.

"I'M SO HAPPY, LET'S FIGHT!" Nick shouted.

"I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU BUDDY!" Keef shouted too.

"TIME TO SHOW THEM MY MADNESS AMIGO!" Madness let out a battle cry.

_LET THE REVOLUTION BEGIN! _The Shadow King shouted.

"YEAH! I SHALL HAVE VENGENCE FOR THE PIGGY TOILET!" The Shadow Hog shouted.

"MORTOS MAKE BIG HEAD PAY FOR CALLING MORTOS A MOOCH!" Mortos shouted.

"I'M AN EVIL CHICKENFOOT BABY! BAWK BAWK BAWWWWWKKKK YEAH BABY!" Chickenfoot shouted.

"I'M THE GANGSTA SPECTOR OF DEFEAT BROS!" Poop Dawg announced.

"FOR THE ZOMBIE HOG, VENGENCE SHALL ME MINE!" Iggins shouted.

"TIME TO OPEN THE BIG HEAD AND GET REVENGE!" Nightmare Bitters shouted.

"RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRR!" The Ham Demon let out a battle roar.

"REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPYYYYYY! NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPYYYY!" King Boom Boo laughed like a witch as the two teams charged at each other and the fight was about to begin.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I'M AFRAID THAT DUE TO THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER, THE STORY IS GONNA BE SPLIT INTO TWO PARTS, SO NEXT TIME WILL BE THE CONCLUSION TO ALL THIS! SORRY IF THIS STORY IS KINDA WACK, BUT IT'S MADNESS! MADNESSSSSSSS! YOU SEE!**

**OH, AND KING BOOM BOO BELONGS TO SEGA AND SONIC TEAM, JUST TO LET YOU KNOWN!**

**UNTIL THE NEXT TIME, TA TA AND ENJOY THE MADNESS EVERYONE!**


	2. Fighting and Bribing

Here is Part two of the Curse of the Shadow King, now as you may know, GIR's body was possessed, and now a battle between Zim's league and the Shadow King's allies is unfolding. Now let's see how the story goes from here on.

Invader Zim is property of Jhonen Vasquez and King Boom Boo is property of SEGA/Sonic Team.

* * *

><p>The fight was already unraveling. From Dib calling the Ghostbusters to take care of King Boom Boo, to Keef actually giving Nightmare Bitters nightmares (ironic isn't it). Mortos and the Shadow Hog got lazy after chasing Nick and Skoodge, Chickenfoot gone insane, Poop Dawg got his butt kicked literally by Gaz, who then tortured Iggins the old fashion way. Minimoose and Madness teamed up against the Ham Demon, Minimoose used his weaponry, while Madness chomped off a piece of meat and dragged it away. Zim of course, was after the Shadow King.<p>

"Give up Shadow scum!" Zim shouted. "Your entire team is entirely taken down."

_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! MY TEAM ISN'T DEFEATED! _The spirited shouted.

"Take a look for yourself fool." Zim pointed to the evidence.

Seeing the Shadow Hog and Mortos were worn out from fleeing and were knocked out cold, Chickenfoot ran into a telephone poll, knocking out instantly, Poop Dawg got beaten by Gaz and her foot, Iggins was terrorized and paralyzed with fear thanks to Gaz, Nightmare Bitter was withered thanks to Keef, Ham Demon was cooked by Minimoose and Madness, and King Boom Boo was captured by Ghostbusters thanks to Dib. The Shadow King was shocked to see how Zim's allies easily beat his teammates.

_YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME, ALIEN SCUM! _The Shadow King announced.

"Oh yeah? Watch this..." With the palm of his hand, Zim smacked the Shadow King with just his palm, causing his tiny robot body to fall down face first.

"HA HA! I GUESS I WIN AND YOU LOSE! NOW YOU HAVE TO LEAVE GIR AND THE WORLD IS FREE FROM YOUR WRATH!" Zim announced. "I AM ZIM!"

"YES! IT WAS FOR THE GOOD OF ALL MANKIND!" Dib ran over to Zim.

_HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE... _The Shadow King snickered as Zim's allies surrounded him. _YOU FOOLS ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT BET THAT I MADE! _

"Wait... you lied to us...?" Dib was confused.

_THAT I DID EARTH CHILD! I SHALL POSSESS GIR FOREVER AND STILL MAKE YOU ALL MY SLAVES!_

"YOU LIED! YOU FILTHY NO GOOD LYING SHADOW DIRT SCUM!" Zim snapped getting angry. "IF YOU WON'T LEAVE GIR'S BODY, THEN I'LL MAKE YOU LEAVE HIM!"

_Oh, what are you gonna do about that? _

"Damn, I don't have anything..." Zim cursed to himself. "What should I do?"

"SQUEAK!" Minimoose was holding a paper bag filled with all of GIR's favorite foods.

"Good idea Minimoose! We'll use these to bribe GIR and have him take control of his own body again!" Zim announced.

"Are you sure this'll work Zim?" Dib asked.

"Sure it will Dib Human. Now watch!" Zim then grabbed a taco from the bag. "HEY GIR! I GOT YOUR PRECIOUS TACOS!"

Suddenly, in GIR's body, GIR was getting anxious, in fact, he managed to make it to his own body to say.

"TACOS!" GIR managed to scream from his possessed body, as the king took control again.

_NICE TRY! BRIBING HIM WITH TACOS WON'T DO YOU ANY GOOD FOOLS!_

"How about this!" Zim got out a cupcake. "GIR, LOOK, YOU LEFT THE GUIDEY CHIPPY THINGY AT HOME TO MAKE ROOM FOR WHAT? TO MAKE ROOM FOR THE CUPCAKE!"

"CUPCAKE! I MISS YOU CUPCAKE!" GIR manage to scream once again.

_OBEY ME IDIOT! YOU FOOLS AREN'T GONNA WIN THAT EASILY!_

"Okay, GIR!" Zim got out a plate of Waffles. "GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES!? YOU DID!"

"YEAH GIR! YOUR JUST IN TIME FOR THE WAFFLES!" Keef decided to add in.

"WAFFLES!" GIR screamed once more.

_STOP AND OBEY ME, ROBOT! STOP AND OBEY ME!_

"YOU DON'T LIKE WAFFLES!?" Keef had to ask.

"AH HA!" Zim got out some tuna. "GIR, I KNOW YOU RAN OUT OF FUEL VERY QUICKLY, BECAUSE YOU EMPTIED IT OUT, AND WHY DID YOU EMPTY IT OUT!"

"TO MAKE ROOM FOR THE TUNA!" GIR screamed again, before the spirit took control once again.

"This could take a while amigos.." Madness said.

"I know.. I'M SO HAPPY THOUGH!" Nick shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>3 HOURS LATER...<strong>

Dib had revealed some taquitos, and a clown doll with it's head removed, causing GIR to scream headless clown, Zim had went and made biscuits, much to his distaste, and Skoodge actually went to do a little dance, and Keef sang the Doom Song, all of which got GIR's attention, but didn't last long... Zim even showed GIR a photo of the Megadoomer, which was followed by a gasp and a 'it's got chicken legs', but that didn't work correctly either. Gaz then thought of something as she said.

"I KNOW, I GOT AN IDEA!" Gaz shouted as she grabbed a bar of soap from Zim's house, using it until it was now bacon. "I remember GIR saying this to me before. Here goes."

"Ahem, WHY WAS THERE BACON IN THE SOAP!" Gaz shouted, sounding really OOC.

"I MADE IT MYSELF!" GIR shouted once again, before the spirit took over once again.

_TOO BAD! _The king snickered. _YOUR OUT OF IDEAS! YOUR ALL DOOMED FOREVER!_

"No, I won't give up.." Zim thought. "There has to be something..."

"ZIM!" Gaz shouted getting his attention. "I know you are such a freaking moron, and I also know that you can't think your plans all the way through most of the time, but for this once, you HAVE TO THINK AND COME UP WITH A SMART DECISION! FOR THE SAKE OF GIR'S LIFE!"

"AND FOR THE SAKE OF ALL MANKIND!" Dib added in.

Zim thought really hard, until something hit him, that one time, when he defeated those space alien babies, that one comment that GIR made had come to his mind. The comment he made was...

"Awww.. I wanted to explode..."

Explode? Explode!

THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE BEST IDEA YET!

"I GOT IT! I ZIM AM A GENIUS!" Zim shouted. "GIR, I KNOW YOUR IN THERE, SO PLEASE DO ME A BIG FAVOR! GO SELF DESTRUCT!"

"YAY! FINALLY!" GIR shouted one last time, leaving the spirit panicked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The spirit screamed.

3. 2. 1... KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

GIR self-destructed, causing the spirit to lose his body and be sent to the box, floating from within it.

_GGGRRRRRRRRRR... THAT STUPID IRKEN PESK! CURSE YOU!_

The allies gathered around the box, The Shadow Hog and Mortos stretched and walked over, Chickenfoot bawked and approached them, Poop Dawg rubbed his behind and approached them, Iggins was no longer struck with fear as he skipped to the box, Nightmare Bitter regained energy as she slithered to the group, the Ham Demon was recovered and approached them like a doggy, and King Boom Boo broke from his prison and floated to the crazies. Boy they are in alot of trouble.

"Zim!" Gaz shouted. "GIR exploded... will... will he be able to regenerate himself?"

"Sure he can Little Gaz, watch this." Zim got out a remote and pressed a button.

While GIR was regenerating, God himself appeared in the sky, looking down and disgrace to the Coo Coo birds/Nutjobs/Crazies that are the Shadow King's men.

"YOU FOOLS DISGUIST ME!" God shouted with a booming roar. "AS A PUNISHMENT, YOU SHALL ALL BE SENTENCED TO HELL!"

God slammed his rod and the ground that the nutcases were standing on was slowly dropping down into hell.

"Great, now I have to clean out the filthy toilet of Piggy filth." The Shadow Hog retorted.

"Mortos defeated by big head and friends. Now Mortos sleep premanently in Hell.." Mortos complained.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M A EVIL CHICKEN FREAK BEING SENT TO HELL HERE! BAWK BAWK BAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWKKKKKKKKK!" The Chickenfoot bawked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE GANGSTA SPECTOR HAS BEEN DEFEATED! WHY OH IRONY, WHY!" Poop Dawg screamed in defeat.

"IT'S MADNESS!" Iggins screamed. **"MADNEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**

"You darn right it's madness fool.." Nightmare Bitters snarled. "I'm going to live life just like my life before."

"ROOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ham Demon howled and whimpered like a dog.

"BLARAGAGFAADAERDFAEREAD!" King Boom Boo was making sounds showing he was beaten.

_CURSE YOU IRKEN SCUM AND YOUR PRECIOUS ALLIES! CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!_

With that, they were gone in Hell. By then, GIR had actually been regenerated.

"Uhhhhh... Wuh-what happened..?" GIR moaned, regaining conscious.

"GIR YOUR ALRIGHT!" Zim shouted. "That treatment worked after all!"

"Mastah! Gazzy! And Dibby, and everyone else!" GIR then got up.

"YOUR GONNA MAKE BISCUITS! YOUR GONNA MAKE BISCUITS! YOUR GONNA MAKE BISCUITS! YOUR GONNA MAKE BISCUITS!"

"Already did GIR, here." Zim gave GIR some biscuits that he made, while Skoodge did a little dance, Dib gave GIR the taquitos and the clown with no head, Keef sang the Doom Song, and Gaz started playing with GIR.

"Well, that's over with.. Invaders really need no one...NO ONE! NOT EVEN DARK EVIL SPIRITS! FOR I AM ZIM!"

That being said, Zim went back to world conquest, Dib continues to spy on Zim's house, GIR and Gaz play more frequently, Keef and Nick became friends and started hanging out, Minimoose and Madness became friends along with Skoodge, all three hung out together, and alot of burping was done by Skoodge, so they all went back to their happy lives.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE..<strong>

The goonies were in Hell, working...

"Aren't we free yet?" The Shadow Hog asked.

"DO WE LOOK FREE YET FOOL, THE GANGSTA SPECTOR HAS BEEN DEFEATED!" Poop Dawg shouted.

"I'M A CHICKEN IN HELL!" Chickenfoot shouted.

"I FOUND THE ZOMBIE HOG!" Iggins shouted.

Suddenly, a devil appeared and was not satisfied.

"You fools are goofing off like mooches..." The devil said.

"YOU CALL MORTOS MOOCH!" Mortos snapped.

"YOU DARE INSULT US FOOL!" Nightmare Bitter snarled.

"Ooooororooooo..." Ham Demon whimpered.

"Well for that, you have a new punishment all of you.." The Devil announced. "For the punishment, you shall all be sent to...A ROOM, WITH A MOOSE!"

"BLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!" King Boom Boo snarled.

"HAVE FUN!" The devil pulled a lever as the goonies were now sent to the room with a moose... They were now in a white spaceless room, with a giant moose... who was... eating WALNUTS! MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The goonies squealed.

_I WILL GET YOU SOMEDAY IRKEN SCUMHEAD ZIM! __**I WILL GET YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**_

The spirit screamed as they were tortured by the moose, as Zim and GIR watched this. Zim had GIR send a monkey down there too by shouting 'MONKEY!' The same monkey who beat up Dib a while back, tormented the goonies along with the moose. So now this just about wraps up the story...

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS INSANE WORK OF MADNESS THAT I CALL THE CURSE OF THE SHADOW KING! I ENJOY DOING THIS STORY, SO NOW, THAT'S IT EVERYONE!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME EVERYONE, TAKE CARE!**


End file.
